


A sweet, hesitant love (magyar verzió)

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grellnek elege van abból, hogy William elutasítja. Összetört szívvel már mindenről lemondott.<br/>De ekkor - végre! - hercege lépéseket tesz felé.<br/>A szerelem csak úgy jön, nincs értelme harcolni ellene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sweet, hesitant love (magyar verzió)

**Author's Note:**

> A történet eredeti, magyar verziója.

A műszak végeztével William T. Spears, a precíz és gondos halálisten még egy pillantást vetett a térre, ahol az utolsó lelket is begyűjtötte, ellenőrizte az aktáját, hogy mindent lepecsételt-e, aztán az Újoncképző felé vette az irányt, mert eszébe jutott, hogy másnap reggel ő vezeti majd körbe a kiképzésre váró ifjú Shinigamikat, és még elő kellett készítenie a terepet.  
Will egy gyors mozdulattal feltolta a szemüvegét az orrára és nekilódult. Gyors volt, mint a szél, sebesen szelte a sűrű éjszakát. Háztetőről háztetőre ugrott; úgy ért földet, akár egy kecses vadmacska. Cipői sóhajtásnál is halkabban koppantak a hideg cserepeken minden landoláskor, karjaival hasította maga előtt a metsző légtömeget.  
„Az újoncok reggel nyolcra beérnek, az azt jelenti, hogy fél nyolcra már mindennel készen kell legyek, és…” Will megakadt a gondolatmenetben. Halk huppanással érkezett a következő tetőre, és gyanakodva körülnézett. „Mintha láttam volna valamit…” Tekintete idegesen rebbent háztetőről háztetőre, az éjszaka mélyén rejtőző gyanús alakot kutatva. „Bárki legyen is az, elbánok vele”, gondolta, és a szmokingja zsebébe nyúlt. Ujjai a halálkaszája nyelére kulcsolódtak; a fém szilárd tapintása azonnal megnyugtatta őt. Hűvös, ezüst csillanás látszott a sápatag holdfényben, ahogy előrántotta a fegyverét. Zöld szemei tüzetesen átkutattak mindent, ám látszólag béke honolt London felett. „Ideje lenne kivennem egy szabadnapot és pihenni egy kicsit”, gondolta a halálisten zavartan, és megrázta a fejét. Próbált szabadulni paranoiás gondolataitól és éppen továbbindult volna, amikor…  
Amikor mégis megpillantotta.  
Egy vörös villanás az árnyékban, a szomszédos tetőn. Egy darab textil, egy ismerős színfolt. William leengedte a kezeit és felsóhajtott.  
„Grell Sutcliff.”  
Halálisten kollégája a tetőn ült, hátát egy kéménynek támasztva, William nem látta az arcát. „Nem vett észre” gondolta. „Még eltűnhetek.” Arra a számos alkalomra gondolt, amikor Grell megpróbált rámászni; csúfos, esetlen hárításai jutottak eszébe, a megannyi eset, mikor – időnként elég durván – el kellett löknie magától a Shinigamit. William, a rendet, a békét, a harmóniát kedvelte, képtelen volt elviselni túl hangos, feltűnősködő, irritáló és nagyszájú alárendeltjét.  
William úgy érezte, ideje lenne lelépnie és megkímélnie magát egy újabb kínos esettől. Megfordult, és izmait megfeszítve felkészült a következő ugrásra.

Ekkor hallotta meg a hatalmas sóhajt.  
Volt benne valami annyira esendő, reménytelen és…és… emberi, hogy William kénytelen volt megállni és visszafordulni Grell felé. Szokatlan volt. Merőben más, mint ahogy általában Grell viselkedett. A hangos, provokatív és szemtelen Grell soha nem volt szomorú; ebből a sóhajból azonban sütött a bánat. Mint aki már mindenről lemondott. És ahogy a zavart, tehetetlen Will ott ácsorgott őt bámulva, azt is észrevette, hogy Grell vállai rázkódnak.  
A sírástól.  
William megrázta a fejét. „Mi a csoda ez?”, kérdezte magától. „Valószínűleg egy újabb csapda. Színjáték. Csak zaklatni akar, játszani a buta játékait, azt hiszi, így majd megkaphat…” Grell halk csuklása azonban arra késztette, hogy közelebb lépjen. „Valami nincs rendben. Csak… ellenőrzöm, hogy jól van-e. Aztán megyek.”  
A Shinigami egyetlen ügyes ugrással a másik tetőn termett, aztán lassan, óvatosan a kémény felé közeledett. Innen még jobban lehetett hallani, ahogy Grell sírt. Keserves, elfojtott nyögések hagyták el az ajkát, és később, mikor már elég közel volt, William észrevette, hogy ez azért volt, mert Grell kesztyűs kezeit a szájára tapasztotta, hogy elfojtsa bánatának hangos megnyilvánulását. William hezitált. Mégis mit tehetett volna? Grell valószínűleg azért jött ide, mert egyedüllétre vágyott. Igazán nem lett volna tanácsos megzavarnia. Másrészről, talán jobb lett volna, ha megakadályozza, hogy valami orbitális hülyeséget csináljon, amiért majd ő is kikap. Megköszörülte hát a torkát, és előrébb lépett.  
– Grell Sutcliff?  
A sírás úgy maradt abba, mintha elvágták volna. Megfagyott a levegő. William a halálkaszájára pillantott, amit még mindig a jobbjában szorongatott. Tudta, hogy Grell heves vérmérsékletű; könnyedén elképzelte tehát, hogy a halálisten majd nekiront, amiért megzavarta. De a beállt csöndben semmi sem mozdult. Grell csak ült, William várakozó álláspontra helyezkedett.  
– Grell-san?  
– Tűnj el.  
Némi mozgolódás támadt Grell részéről, szipogás, aztán csend újra. Will nem mozdult. Eszében sem volt csak úgy otthagyni Grellt.  
– Nézd, én…  
– AZT MONDTAM, TAKARODJ! – üvöltötte Grell, és már talpon is volt. Dühödt hangja messzire szállt a londoni éjszakában, fel, egészen a csillagokkal pettyezett égboltig. Ahogy megfordult, William önkéntelenül lépett egyet hátra. Grell kabátja lobogott a metszően hideg szélben, hajtincsei kócosan repkedtek arca körül. Az arca… fehér volt, mint a porcelán, a szemei vörösek. Ettől az írisze még zöldebbnek látszott, mint azelőtt bármikor is. A holdfény bágyatag sugarai megvilágították apró, éles fogait. Mellkasa vadul emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy a haragos halálisten kapkodta a levegőt. – Téged akarlak a legkevésbé látni – tette hozzá halkan.  
William meglepődve pislogott Grellre. Semmit sem értett a helyzetből. Grell ökölbe szorította a kezét. Aztán gondolt egyet, és leült megint, háttal nemkívánatos társának.  
– Nézd én csak… Szóval, láttam, hogy nem vagy jól, és gondoltam, ellenőrzöm, mi a baj, mielőtt elmegyek. – William sosem volt még ennyire zavarban. – Nem akartam, hogy hülyeséget csinálj, vagy ilyesmi.  
Grell gúnyosan felkacagott. Mély hangja hátborzongatóan visszhangzott a házak felett. William összerándult döbbenetében.  
– Ó, hát persze, Will – mondta Grell, továbbra sem nézve a másikra –, mindig csak a munka. Ellenőrzés. Mert a precíz, pontos, kifinomult Spears úrnak ugyebár nem eshet csorba a hírnevén.  
– Miről beszélsz? – William megrökönyödése őszinte volt.  
– Rólad. A mániáidról. – Grell elhallgatott, pár percig csak a szél zúgást hallgatták. – Mindegy. Menj el. Hagyj magamra.  
– Nem. – William közelebb lépett. – Addig nem, amíg nem mondod el, mi történt. – Grell azonban néma maradt. – Oké. Így is lehet játszani. – A halálisten lehuppant Grell mellé, nem túl közel, de azért messze sem. A vörös hajú Shinigami elfordította tekintetét.  
– Mit számít az neked, mi bajom van?  
– Érdekel. – William elgondolkodott. – Érdekel, hogy a vadóc, különc Grell Sutcliff, akinek minden sikerült, miért sírdogál egy tetőn egyszál magában.  
– Ilyennek látsz? – kérdezte halkan Grell. Szavai nyomán apró párafelhők röppentek el az ajkáról a hidegben.  
– Mindenki ilyennek lát – válaszolta William, és a hangja egészen ellágyult. – Elmondod?  
Grell a térdére hajtotta a fejét; egészen olyan volt így, mint egy kisgyerek. Törékeny. Megfélemlített. Elhagyatott. Mély levegőt vett, William már azt hitte, meg sem fog szólalni, mikor aztán meghallotta fojtott hangját:  
– Elegem lett.  
– Miből?  
– Belőled. Magamból. Mindenből.  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
– Mindent elértem és semmit. Valaki vagyok, és senki.  
William összeráncolta a homlokát.  
– Nem értem.  
– Én… – Grell kifújta a levegőt. – Téged ez úgysem érdekel.  
– És ha azt mondom, hogy mégis?  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod?  
– Egészen biztos.  
Grell átkarolta a térdeit, így védve magát a hideg ellen. A halálisten összetörtsége szánalmat ébresztett Williamben, de valami mást is, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni, amit nem értett. Inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta hát, nem akart nekiállni analizálni.  
– Egész életemben különc voltam – kezdett bele Grell lassan. A hangja sírós volt, vékony. – Amikor ember voltam, kinevettek a hajam miatt. Kinevettek a nevem miatt. A családom miatt. A járásom miatt. A szokásaim miatt. Rajtam gúnyolódtak, viccet csináltak az álmaimból, a vágyaimból. A szerelmeimből. – A Shinigami hatalmasat, remegőset sóhajtott. – Aztán Shinigami lettem… Azt hittem, végre véget ér mindez, és akkor… találkoztam veled, és… – Elszakadt a cérna, Grell arcán könnyek folytak végig, a szavait alig lehetett érteni, a mondatok összefolytak. – Életemben először igazán szerelmes lettem. Nem tudtam, mihez kezdjek vele, biztosan rosszul reagáltam és te ellöktél magadtól, én meg… én annyira féltem az egésztől, próbáltalak megszerezni de te nem szerettél, úgy döntöttem, megváltozom, megnövesztettem a hajam és vörösbe öltöztem, vadóc és lázadó lettem, de az nem érdekelt soha SENKIT, hogy össze van törve a szívem és Shakespeare szerint színház az egész világ, na, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy színész leszek, és én lettem a csodálatos Grell Sutcliff, játszottam, mintha boldog lennék, egy igazi egyéniség de itt belül… – a szívére mutatott – itt nagyon fáj és elegem van, elegem van, ELEGEM VAN…  
William eddig döbbenten hallgatott, elképedve a Grellben dúló csatától, de mikor a halálisten kétségbeesett kiáltásától megremegett a hideg téli levegő, önkéntelenül cselekedett. Tenyerét óvatosan a halálisten vállára helyezte.  
– Grell…  
A Shinigami felnézett, könnyei nyomán a szempillaspirál maszatos vonalakai húzódtak az arcán, az ajka remegett a visszafojtott indulattól. William közelebb hajolt hozzá, és kesztyűs kezével óvatosan letörölte a keserű könnycseppeket, Grell fájdalmának materializálódott bizonyítékait.  
– Grell, én nem tudtam… – suttogta.  
– Ne csináld – kérte halkan Grell. – Ettől csak jobban fáj, Will.  
– Tartozom neked egy bocsánatkéréssel – válaszolta Will, és lesütötte a szemét zavarában. – Igazából ez nem lesz elég. Én… ostobán bántam veled, mert megrémítettél, de én nem tudtam… fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy te ennyire szenvedsz. Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani, Grell-san?  
– Miért? – suttogta a halálisten. – Hogy aztán újból ellökj? Én ezt már nem bírom, Will.  
– És ha nem löklek el?  
– Nem szeretsz – jelentette ki makacsul Grell.  
– Miért, te szeretsz?  
Grell felnézett William szemeibe. A tekintete válaszolt helyette.  
– De a többiek… Undertaker… és az a… a démon – dadogta Will, és furcsa fintort vágott.  
– Te is tudod, hogy Undertaker más – rázta a fejét Grell. – És Sebby… sokáig hittem, hogy ő kell nekem, tudod, ő olyan izgalmas és hátborzongató, de ő sosem… sosem tudta elfeledtetni velem, amit irántad érzek.  
William döbbenten hallgatott. Ki hitte volna? Ahogy Grellt nézte, az előbbi bizarr érzés kiteljesedett szívében és végre felismerhetővé vált. Szerette Grellt. Szerette őt, csak nem merte felvállalni ezt. De most, ki tudja, miért, égetően szükségessé vált, hogy leküzdje korlátait. Óvatosan közelebb húzódott Grellhez, és, mikor az nem ellenkezett, magához húzta őt. Grell William vállgödrébe temette az arcát; úgy simult hozzá, mintha mindig is így lett volna. William lehúzta az egyik kesztyűjét, hogy végigsimíthasson a vörös tincseken.  
– Ne sírj – súgta, és felemelte Grell állát, hogy letörölhesse az arcáról a maradék könnyeit is. Mikor ujjaival a finom bőréhez ért, ijedten elkapta a kezét. – Forró vagy.  
– Miattad – motyogta Grell, és William zakójába temette az arcát. – Irántad érzett szerelmem lángra lobbant, tüze mindent felemészt…  
– Nem, Grell, ez… te… lázas vagy?  
William nem is sejtette, hogy a halálistenek is lehetnek betegek, akár az emberek. Megszólalt a vészcsengő a fejében, magához szorította Grellt. Meg akarta őt óvni, biztonságban akarta tudni. A halálisten remegett a karjaiban.  
– Hazaviszlek – mondta neki. – Gyere velem.  
Grell azonban képtelen volt felkelni. William óvatosan felemelte őt, Grell könnyű volt, mint egy tollpihe. A halálisten idegesen pillantott körbe.  
– Szégyellsz – mondta szomorú mosollyal Grell.  
– Nem, dehogy!  
– Félsz, hogy meglátnak minket így.  
– Ez nem így van!  
Pedig így volt. William szerette távol tartani az érzelmeket a munkától, és rettegett attól, mit szólna a többi halálisten ehhez… De hát nem erősebb a szerelem a szégyenérzetnél? És végül is, miért kellene szégyellnie Grellt? Hiszen gyönyörű. Nem a szokványos módon, de az. „Jó ég, bárcsak tudnám, mi ez az egész! Úgy össze vagyok zavarodva.”  
William futva indult neki, és még gyorsabban haladt, mint eddig. Grell erősen a nyaka köré kulcsolta a karjait és lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a szédítő sebességgel eltűnő utcákat maguk alatt. Annyira fáradt volt, annyira elesett. Nem mert arra gondolni, mi lesz majd másnap. Hogy mi történik köztük Willel.  
Rekordsebesség alatt értek a halálistenek szállására; William a felső emeleten lakott egy kis, takarosan berendezett tetőtéri lakásban, viszonylag távol a többiektől. Grellel a karjában a hálószoba felé vette az irányt, közben sikerült némi fényt varázsolnia egy gyertyával. A reszketeg aranyfényben Grell még sápadtabbnak tűnt.  
– Fázom – motyogta a vörös halálisten.  
– Mert mindig olyan ostobán hordod a kabátodat – korholta William szelíden, és óvatosan letette Grellt az ágyára.  
– Nem tetszik, ahogy hordom? – kérdezte Grell.  
– Dehogynem… várj, segítek levenni. – Óvatosan kibújtatta Grellt a kabátjából, aztán lehúzta a kesztyűit. – Jéghidegek az ujjaid – suttogta. Lesegítette Grellről a cipőjét is, majd alaposan belecsavarta őt egy vastag paplanba. – Így. Most majd felmelegszel egy kicsit.  
Ott voltak; Grell a kanapén, William a padlón térdelve. Egymás szemébe bámulva. Grell más volt, William összezavarodott. Grell nyert – de William nem akarta beismerni. Végtelenné nyúlt a pillanat.  
– Hmm, Will?  
– Igen?  
– Nem…nem szeretném, ha magamra hagynál.  
William felegyenesedett. Tudta, hogy vissza kellene még mennie előkészíteni mindent holnapra az újoncok számára, de itt volt Grell… és egyébként is, késő volt már…  
– Itt vagyok veled.  
– Nem tudnál… Gyere közelebb. Kérlek…  
– Várj.  
William gyorsan kibújt a zakójából és kibontotta a nyakkendőjét is. Némi hezitálás után megszabadult a cipőitől is; felhajtotta a takarót és Grell mellé feküdt. Meglepetten konstatálta, milyen egyszerűen ment mindez; a korábbi érzések, melyekhez már hozzászokott Grellel kapcsolatban, úgymint undor, irritáltság vagy félelem – eltűntek. Helyettük valami más nyert teret William szívében, valami, amit nem ismert.  
A halálisten azonnal a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, gyönyörű vörös tincsei mindkettejüket betakarták. Grell felsóhajtott; könnyed kis hang, mely jelezte elégedettségét, ahogy lassan megnyugodott. William összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Grell keze hideg volt, de puha.  
– Aludj – súgta a fülébe. – Pihend ki magad. Reggelre sokkal jobban leszel.  
– Nem akarok a holnapról beszélni.  
– De Grell…  
– Hm?  
– Ezt tudnod kell. Holnap, amikor felébredsz… Nem fogsz itt találni. Az újoncokat kell vezetnem; tudod, hogy szívesen kihagynám, ha lehetne, de ez nem így működik. Grell… szeretném, ha bíznál bennem. A műszakom végeztével itt leszek.  
Nem érkezett válasz. William Grell lélegzését hallgatta, azon tűnődött, vajon elaludt-e már. Óvatosan megsimította az arcát; Grell felrebbenő szempillái csiklandozták a bőrét.  
– Hihetek neked? – lehelte Grell.  
– Rád bízom. – William ajkán egy halvány mosoly játszott. – Én szeretném, ha itt lennél.  
Elaludtak. Az álom, az édes álom puha paplanként takarta be a két fáradt halálistent. Grell szorosan Willhez simulva aludt el; láztól forró teste égette Willt, de ő nem törődött vele. Békésen, megkönnyebbülve, mélyen aludtak.  
Hajnal volt még, mikor Williamnek indulnia kellett. Percekig csak figyelte a mellkasán alvó Grellt, aztán óvatosan kihámozta magát az ölelésből. Homlokon csókolta a halálistent, és felvette a ruháit. Nehéz napnak nézett elébe, de gyakorlatias énje irányította a tetteit. Persze odabent képtelen volt másra gondolni, mint Grellre, az előző napra, a jövőre…  
El kellett döntenie, mit akar. Ezen gondolkodott egész végig, míg az újoncokat végigvezette az épületen, ez járt a fejében ebédnél, erre gondolt délután, mikor lelkeket gyűjtött be. Mi legyen? Akarta-e ő ezt a kapcsolatot Grellel? Az világos volt, hogy szereti. De működhetett-e mindez kettejük között?  
A döntés délután, az utolsó lélek begyűjtése közben született. William szilárd kézzel tartotta a halálkaszáját, melyre feltekeredtek a filmszalagok, és közben arra gondolt: a fenébe is az összes elvárással! Ő Grellt választotta.  
Kifulladva ért a lakásába, félig attól rettegve, hogy Grell már nem lesz ott. De ott volt. Az ablaknál ült, álmatagon bámulva Londont, előtte egy vázlatfüzet és szénceruza; ujjai időnként megmozdultak, hogy egy-egy vonalat húzzanak a papírra. A téli nap bágyadt fénye megvilágította Grell vörös haját. William állt egy pillanatig, magába itta a látványt.  
– Grell…  
A halálisten megfordult, hatalmas mosolya láttatni engedte éles kis fogait, aztán letette a vázlatfüzetet és a ceruzát, felugrott, William felé futott és szorosan átkarolta a derekát.  
– Will!  
– Hé, lassíts – kuncogta William. – Ne ilyen gyorsan…  
– Bocsánat. – Grell fülig pirult. – Nehéz levetkőzni a régi szokásokat, tudod…  
– Semmi baj – Willnek mosolyognia kellett. – Jobban érzed magad?  
– Sokkal! Újra élek. – Elvigyorodott. – Milyen volt a napod, édesem?  
– Fájdalmasan hosszú. – William felsóhajtott, ahogy leült a kanapéra, hátradőlt és becsukta a szemét. Grell cask figyelte; a fáradt Shinigami ismét olyan volt, mint mindig. Nem volt durva, nem, de olyan kedves sem volt mint előző éjjel. Grell elbizonytalanodott egy kicsit.  
– Hm… Will?  
– Igen?  
– Ez most azt jelenti, hogy… ennyi volt?  
William kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézhessen. Olyan nyomorultnak látszott, ahogy előtte állt.  
– El kell mennem, és folytatnom az életem, mintha semmi sem történt volna?  
– Nos… ezt meg kellene vitatnunk.  
Megvitatni. Nem hangzik túl jól, gondolta Grell, ahogy lassan leült William mellé. Nem akarta ismét azt az óriási fájdalmat érezni, azt a tűrhetetlen bánatot.  
– Ha készen állsz… szerintem megpróbálhatnánk.  
Grell szemei elkerekedtek ezekre a szavakra. Megragadta egyik hosszú hajtincsétés felcsavarta az ujjára, ezzel a mozdulattal leplezve zavarát.  
– Hogy…mi?  
– Megpróbálhatnánk – ismételte William, félrenézve, ahogy megérezte, elpirul. – Tudom, hogy ég és föld vagyunk mi ketten, de… ha szeretnéd… én veled akarok lenni.  
– K-komolyan? – kiáltott fel Grell, könnyes szemekkel. Észrevette, hogy vadul remegnek a kezei. Létezésének első alkalmával fordult elő, hogy nem tudott mit kezdeni az érzelmeivel. – Will…  
A halálisten megfogta a kezeit, hogy megállítsa a remegést. Ott ültek, egymást bámulva. Grell kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, végül mégis néma maradt. William közelebb hajolt, csökkentve a távolságot köztük. Érezte Grell forró leheletét az arcán. Smaragdszín szemei ragyogtak, visszatükrözve a saját arcát. Grell felemelte a fejét, hogy elérhesse ajkait; William szemei elkerekedtek meglepetésében, ahogy megérezte a könnyed csókot. Grell a nyaka köré fonta a karjait, William finoman megragadta fényes tincseit, hogy közelebb húzhassa. A csók elmélyült, Grell ajkai elnyíltak, William követte a mozdulatot. Nem sok tapasztalata volt az ilyesmiben, így örült, hogy a vörös Shinigami uralta a helyzetet.  
Levegő után kapkodva váltak szét. Grell hátradőlt, még mindig Williamet bámulta. Nem tudta elhinni. Akarta őt. William beismerte, hogy akarta őt! Mosolya ragyogott a félhomályban. William finoman az arcához ért.  
– Szükségünk less pár szabályra – suttogta.  
– Például?  
– Nem akarom, hogy munka közben zavarj. Szeretlek, de képtelen vagyok koncentrálni, ha te is a közelben vagy. – Grell felnevetett, végül bólintott. – És még valami.  
– Igen, drágám? – kérdezte Grell, csöppet gúnyolódva.  
– Nem akarok többé… cuki démonokról hallani, értve vagyok?  
Grell felnevetett, hangja visszhangzott a lakásban és megtöltötte melegséggel a Shinigami szívét. Megrázta a fejét és ajkait Williaméhez érintette.  
– Nincs több Sebby, ígérem – motyogta, újra és újra megcsókolva szerelmét.  
– Helyes. – William közelebb húzta őt magához, mígnem már az ölében ült. – És most? Mihez kezdünk?  
– Amit akarsz. – Grell szélesen elvigyorodott. – Miénk az éjszaka.  
William képtelen volt válaszolni; szavait elnyelte egy heves csók.


End file.
